1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a cage guard for a motorcycle, which guard functions to prevent damage if the motorcycle falls or is accidentally dropped.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, motorcycling was a sport that was embraced only by the traditional, relatively small, biking community. Recently however, biking has become the “in” sport for a huge segment of the middle-class, middle-age population. Like traditional bikers, the new “kids on the block” take pride in keeping their bikes in showroom condition. Unfortunately, the bike is sometimes inadvertently dropped or accidentally knocked over. Such mishaps result in dents, paint scrapes and other minor, but aesthetically impairing, incidents. The art would certainly welcome an unobtrusive device that would afford a degree of protection against such annoying mishaps.
There are many devices in the related art that are designed to provide protection for various areas of a motorcycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,178 (Ahlberg) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,335 (Winiecki) disclose protective apparatus that employ complicated bar assemblies. The disclosed assemblies almost totally encompass the motorcycles and distract from the aesthetic lines of the motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,740 (Lucier et al.) shows U-shaped roll bar members mounted to the frame of a motorcycle. The members are designed to overlie only vulnerable portions of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,039 B1 (Wagner) is drawn to pre-molded plastic tubing adapted to provide protection for the chrome finish of motorcycle crash bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,801 (Harley) discloses a guard for that protects the rider's legs between the ankle and the knee in the event of an accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,900 (Nahachewski) is drawn to a frame for protecting the foot of a rider of an all terrain vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,042 (Minton) relates to a power-operated support for a two-wheeled vehicle. The support affords protection for the driver in case of an accident.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0121707 A1 (Miles) relates to a device adapted to specifically protect a motorcycle exhaust pipe.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a cage guard for a motorcycle as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.